1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an apparatus and method for the fabrication of hardware for the production of semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to arc spraying sputter chamber hardware to reduce substrate contamination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sputtering is a method of depositing a material layer on a semiconductor substrate. A typical sputtering apparatus includes a target and a substrate support pedestal enclosed in a sputtering chamber. The target contains a material that is deposited onto the substrate. While sputtering is generally effective for film formation, material that deposits on surfaces within the deposition chamber other than those of the substrate may tend to flake or crumble from chamber surfaces as the chamber thermally cycles, particularly when a significant amount of material has accumulated. Such flaking or crumbling may cause substrate contamination.
Accordingly, in order to reduce this type of contamination, a need exists in the semiconductor fabrication field for an apparatus and method that reduces substrate contamination that occurs due to flaking or crumbling of sputtered particles which accumulate on chamber hardware.
Embodiments of the invention generally include a sputter chamber. The sputter chamber generally includes at least one workpiece having one or more trenches formed therein, the trenches configured to define an arc spray region.
Embodiments of the invention further provide a method of forming a coating on a sputter chamber workpiece. The method generally includes forming one or more trenches in the workpiece, the trenches defining a region to be coated and spraying within the trench boundaries with a metal spray coating to fill the trench to a desired thickness.